1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a sensing module, and a Graphical User Interface (GUI) control apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for controlling a GUI based on information detected by a sensing module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Natural interface technologies for strengthening natural interaction between humans and computers are emerging. In particular, researches have been conducted on recognition of intentions and actions of users for interaction between humans and computers based on multi-touching and hovering.
Conventionally, information on a position of a plane of a display, or a plane of a touch panel, and whether the plane of the display or the plane of the touch panel is touched, are used as signals for a User Interface (UI).
Recently, with the advent of a scheme enabling sensing of a short distance, a display or a touch panel that enables sensing of a short distance, are being designed. Accordingly, a plane position, and depth information between a panel and a touched object may be recognized, and may be used as an input of a UI.
However, conventionally, a problem may occur that an image displayed on a display is covered by hovering performed by hands or fingers above the display.